Jean-Michel Roget
Jean-Michel Roger (ジャン・ミシェル・ロジェ Jan Misheru Roje) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is resident of the Fusion Dimension who crossed over to the Synchro Dimension, infiltrating the dimension by rising to the position of Director of Security, enforcing the City's law. However instead of helping Academia as an infiltrator for the invasion, he betrayed them and intends to control the Synchro Dimension and turn it into his kingdom instead. Personality Jean is a seemingly cold, serious and calculating individual. He is cunning and methodical, being able to calmly take decisions in order to ensure criminals are apprehended. Jean seems to have a love for Chess as he always has a chessboard with him, and is able to represent a duel's progress through a chessboard by moving the pieces accordingly to the situation in the duel as if he was playing it, even going as far as speaking in monologues of how he is "ahead" of "his" opponent. Because of his use of chess it can be infered that he is a skilled strategist, which is proven in the duel between Duel Chaser 227 and Yūgo, as Jean was ready to call a "Checkmate" during the duel but quickly realized Yūgo's plan and ordered Duel Chaser 227 to cancel his attack, an order that fell on deaf ears and caused his defeat. During this time it is seen that he is cold and strict with his subordinates as after the Duel he concluded he was done with Duel Chaser 227, going as far as throwing a chess piece that represented him into the trash can. His cunningness was further emphasised by his machinations to overturn the City's structure of power by somehow implanting mind control chips in all of Security's staff to enable the King's Gambit. He strongly dislikes being on the lower end of the ladder of authority, having turned against Reo Akaba after realizing defecting from his cause would benefit his own person more, and the Executive Council due them blocking his way to absolute power. History Past .]]Jean used to be a member of Academia working under Reo Akaba. However, his thirst for power and ambition led him to leave Academia and go to the Synchro Dimension where he became the director of Security through introducing Real Solid Vision system. He then began to gather strong Duelists to form his own army to gain control over Synchro Dimension and defeat Academia. Synchro Dimension Arc Jean-Michel was first seen in Security's control room when Duel Chaser 227 was sent after Yūgo. He watched their Duel and played along with it on his chess board. Jean was ready to call a "Checkmate", but realized 227 was walking into Yūgo's trap. Jean ordered 227 to cancel his attack, but it came too late, leading to Yūgo's crushing victory, much to Jean's internal anger. After 227's defeat, Jean threw the chess piece that represented 227 into the trash can. Jean supervised the attempted arrest of Yūya Sakaki, Serena, Reira Akaba and Shingo Sawatari. He witnessed how the Lancers activated the "Cross Over" Action Field Magic, which caused errors in Security's software. After turning on security cameras, he witnessed Yūya's attempt at entertaining his officers with "Hippo" cards. He then subsequently bore witness to Serena's Fusion Summon and Yūya's Pendulum Summon, which were new to him as well. When the quartet got away with help from Crow Hogan and his "Raikiri the Sudden Shower" and the other Riding Duelists, he stood up calmly and contemplated the oddities he had just seen and concluded that Yūya and Serena were not the same fugitives from the previous night. During Dennis Macfield and Noboru Gongenzaka's Duel, he observed them and witnessed Dennis performing the Pendulum Summon displayed by Yūya earlier as well as an Xyz Summon, studying the mechanics and correcting Melissa Claire's claim that Dennis' Pendulum Summon was the first ever recorded. He concluded Dennis and Gongenzaka are part of Yūya's group, placing more black pieces on his chess board. Detecting a Pendulum Summon in the Underground Dueling Arena, he ordered Security to be sent there immediately, deducing that his targets might be hiding out there. and Yuzu.]] After the Lancers and Crow Hogan were arrested, Jean had Serena separated from the other Lancers and sent to "special confinement" because he was interested in her Fusion Summoning tactics. Jean asked one of his subordinates on how Serena was doing, and he reported that Serena initially resisted, but eventually calmed down. The Security director decided to pay Serena a visit. He was contacted by one of his staff, telling him that Yūgo and Yuzu, who were wanted, had applied for the Friendship Cup and he was shown their application forms. He told her to accept their applications, and muttered to himself that arresting them at the Friendship Cup would serve as an example to the Commons. He later left in a limo to go see Serena. .]] Later after the Lancers, Crow, Shinji Weber, Damon and Chojiro Tokumatsu broke out of the Facility, Jean and the other Security members recaptured Tony, who was assisting in the break out. He arrested them and was about to take Serena away, promising to take good care of her. However two representatives of the Executive Council appeared, telling him that they wanted to see the captured people and that the Security Bureau must comply. He argued that they were troublemakers and that they disturbed the peace in Commons. Holograms of the rest of the Executive Council appeared. The representatives told Jean that they would be the ones to judge that. They ordered him to bring the escaped inmates to them, and he had no choice but comply. and their allies of disrupting the peace in City.]] At the Executive Council, Jean argued that the Lancers and their allies were disrupting the peace and had the testimonies of the escaped prisoners to prove it. Shingo responded that they broke out by chance. When Shingo asked why he and the others were arrested, Jean countered that they were resisting Security. Yūya argued that the Security started it in the first place when they arrived in the Synchro Dimension. Jean repeated his argument and stated that the Lancers came from another dimension, which confused the Council and Chojiro. He continued that he arrested the group because he wanted to investigate their foreign Summoning techniques - Pendulum, Fusion, and Xyz. Yūya said that he and the Lancers didn't come here to cause trouble. After this, Reiji appeared with Reira and Tsukikage. He supported Yūya's claims by stating that they came to the Synchro Dimension to protect it against Academia and join forces in the dimensional war. During Shingo's explanation of the Lancers being Duel soldiers, Jean laughed at the idea of the dimensional war. The Council responded that they learned of the Lancers and the Dimensional War from Reiji. Jean asked if they believed that "nonsense". The Council replied that they did not know, since there were people from other dimensions present. Azul used Jean's argument of investigating the Lancers against him. Jean countered that their aim was to invade the Synchro Dimension, which Yūya, Shingo, and Gongenzaka quickly refuted and pointed out that Academia were the true invaders. Jean said that it was up to the Security, not the Lancers, to protect this world, but the Council replied that it was their job. The Council proposed they examine each of the Lancers and their allies to prove they were not enemies. Reiji suggested that they would do so by participating in the Friendship Cup to prove their skills as Duel soldiers. After the chairman's explanation of the Friendship Cup, Yūya reminded his friends that they needed to find Yuzu, which made Jean realize that she was one of Yūya's allies. When Yūya asked if Yuzu was arrested, Jean denied it, adding that she was an important Duelist who also entered to Friendship Cup and confirming that she was safe. He agreed to Reiji's decision and proposed that Yūya Duel Jack Atlas for his exhibition match, since he was the most adept at Pendulum Summoning. He added that Jack would be the one to verify Yūya's strength, which Reiji and the Council agreed to. He observed the Duel from his office, with a mysterious figure standing behind him. Friendship Cup .]] When Yūgo and Yuzu exposed themselves he had Security attempt to arrest them, but was prevented from doing so by the Executive Council, causing him to lose his temper at being opposed. When Shinji antagonized the crowd against the Tops in his Duel, Jean remained calm, as Security could have handled any riots. Later, he explained to Sergey that he would have him Duel Serena later, in addition to crushing the hopes of the common people in the Friendship Cup by defeating Jack Atlas. He sent a "Goyo Emperor" Fusion Monster to Duel Chaser 227, a participant in the tournament, offering to reinstate him if he defeated Yūya Sakaki in his Duel the following day. Despite 227 losing again, Jean was satisfied that the match had served his purposes. Security Rebellion that he was came to Synchro Dimension to make the Dimension his own personal kingdom.]] Following Dennis' defeat, he ordered for the Securities to get ahold of Dennis, but Sora saved Dennis before either the Security or the Council take Dennis into their custody. Jean then resorted to use the "King's Gambit" plan to make the entire Securities to search and capture Dennis. At the same time, he ordered Securities to hold captive Reiji, Reira, and the Executive Councils, revealing that he was rebelling against the Academia and came to Synchro Dimension to make the Dimension his own personal kingdom, declaring he won't listen to anyone's order even if it's Reo Akaba. Having found out Reiji's identity as Reo's son, he offered Reiji to work together with him since they were sharing the same enemy, but Reiji refused because he found the idea ridiculous; Reiji believed that allying with someone who only sought to control the City would provide him with no benefits. Jean lamented the rejection and asked Reiji on how long he could continue bragging before disappearing. In his room, an infuriated Jean lashed out at his chessboard, stating that with the Council sealed, they would be no problem to him, even if they had Dennis in custody. Knowing that if Reo were to capture Yuzu and Serena his plan would be all for nothing, Jean ordered Sergey to defeat and take Yuzu to him in the second round. He later watched the duel between Yuzu and Sergey and was outraged when Sergey lost control and crashed Yuzu's D-Wheel instead of capturing her and had Security apprehend him. He later watched the duel between Yūya and Shinji and when Yūya was pushed into a corner, Jean thought it was all over. However, Yūya Synchro Summoned Enlightenment Paladin to defeat Shinji much to Jean surprise. He left his office, satisfied. Jean met Yūya as he returned to the Duel Palace. He expressed his great admiration in Yūya's Duel with Shinji, especially when Yūya showed his Pendulum-Synchro Summon. Jean said that Yūya is the only person he could rely on. This has made Shinji suspect that the Duel was fixed from the start. Jean countered by saying that if the Duel was fixed from the start, then Shinji's loss may be a part of it. Before Shinji could argue, Jean put him in his place and sent him in the Underground Labor Facility. Yūya remembered seeing Sora so he attempted to escape with his D-Wheel, but a Security officer blocked him. After hearing Yūya's claim of having found Yuzu, Jean told the officer to let Yūya go. Yūya left and Jean secretly sent an officer to follow him. Sora noticed this, so he grabbed Yūya without being noticed and the two hid. As the two discussed the events that happened, Jean eavesdropped on the conversation via a tracking device set by an officer. Now knowing that Dennis has been sent to Academia, he feared that Yūri may come in the Synchro Dimension soon. Hesitantly, he sent an order to secure both Yūya and Sora. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Synchro Dimension